


Eye of a Hurricane

by IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Magic AU, Power Imbalance, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime/pseuds/IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime
Summary: Alex was not entirely sure when the relationship between them changed from Commander/subordinate/mentor/student to also include the titles of lovers.
Alexander Hamilton has found himself in the eye of a hurricane once more, this time in an intimate relationship with his Commander and magical instructor, George Washington. Now the rules have changed once more and Alex needs to find his footing or be washed away by the storm around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walkerbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/gifts).



> This is my submission for KooKooKarli's Hamilton Gift Exchange 2K16 and my first published work on the archive! KooKooKarli is a good friend and it was at her insistence that I got my butt up and joined! 
> 
> Quick intro, my name is Irene and I am a senior creative writing major. KooKooKarli and I frequently gush about Whamilton together and the writer whose work we constantly obsess over is none other than Walkerbaby. 
> 
> Walkerbaby, it has been an honor to write this for you! This is actually a part of a bigger piece I had written for the exchange but I did not have as much time as I would have liked to complete it. I had to improvise so consider this a piece of the full work, but not exactly from the complete work. 
> 
> I will be publishing it on a later date, probably some time in January. In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy!

Alexander laid in George’s bed, his skin sticky with sweat and other bodily fluids. He was pleasantly tired after a bout of lovemaking with George, his thighs giving a pleasant ache at his every movement. He began to toss and turn in the bed, simply enjoying the physical reminder of George’s love.

“Your tossing around is keeping me awake,” came the soft rumble from George, voice filled with sleep.

“Good. I am a mess and it is completely your fault. I expected you to clean up the mess you made,” Alexander teased his new lover, turning back to rest his head on the man’s bare chest.

“There is a simple spell for that, Alexander. You and I both know that you know how to perform it,” George said, fond exasperation clear on his face.

Alexander pouted. “But you are the one who made the mess,” he insisted, turning his head to bite at the flesh before him. Despite his whining, Alexander was not as upset as he played. It was beyond his belief that he would wind up in George Washington’s bed, or even to be in George Washington’s very presence.

Alex was not entirely sure when the relationship between them changed from Commander/subordinate/mentor/student to also include the titles of lovers. Of course, Alex took note of how the closeness between them during the quiet hours of the night when George would teach him to control his magic would bleed over during the day and their roles of General and aide de camp. It quickly became apparent with the other aides that Alexander held a special place in the heart of the General. George had been more kind and affectionate with Alexander than with the other aides, more pats on the back and concern about his lodging. The lines between what they were supposed to be, began to blur.

It all came to fruition after Alexander was presumed dead after a fall in the Brandywine River. He had come back, stumbling into camp and had been welcomed back with all the ferocity the men could produce. He had been hugged and clapped on the back by what felt like every man on the Continent until he had come face to face with George.

George had been stoic, restraining his emotions on a surface level, though Alexander knew him well enough to pinpoint the telltale signs of stress on him. From the lines surrounding his eyes and mouth to his shoulders. He had clapped Alexander on the shoulder and had welcomed him back. 

When George came to Alexander's room that night, he had brought potions that he had brewed himself, as the potions Alexander had brewed would be null towards him as the original brewer. He had placed the potion near Alexander and before he knew it, Alex had been flat on his bed with George looming over him. 

And now here he was, lying in bed with the man beside him. 

"You're being silent for a man who was complaining only a moment ago about being dirty," George mused, snapping Alexander from his thoughts. Alex was prepared to give a snappy retort only to realize that while he had been lost in his thoughts, George had cast a cleaning spell, removing the semen that had dried on Alex's skin. 

"And you are awfully coherent for a man who had intercourse only a few moments ago,” he eventually said, only to frown afterward at the reminder that he had just had intimate relations with his commanding officer and magical tutor, both which were bad on their own. The realization seemed to hit George as well and they both remained silent, the sound of their breathing loud in the room.

“I assume that we both need to discuss this matter,” George said in a resigned tone, pushing himself into a seating position in Alexander’s small bed. Alexander did not appreciate his pillow moving but he sat up as well.

“This matter being how our . . . sexual encounter now affects us, correct?” Alexander said.

George sighed. “It would have been one matter if we were merely instructor and pupil, such relationships are not as severely looked down upon. However, there is also the matter of our status in the army. I am your commander and this can be constructed as an abuse of power.”

“But I consented to such a matter!”

“Nevertheless,” George said, giving Alexander a stern look, “my status as a general and yours of an aide is vastly different in rank that such a relationship cannot be condoned.”

“There’s such a simple solution: we let no one discover this new development.”

“It is never that simple,” George snapped. “Our relationship has already broken conventional barriers. Any whisper of this and both of us will be hanged.” George cupped Alex’s jaw. “And I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you.”

“Neither would I,” Alexander said. “I do not regret what has transpired between us, even if you do.”

“Alexander, I could never regret what has happened between. It was a natural progression of things, though others may not see it as such.”

“Then we do as I say, and keep it from everyone,” Alex said.

“And what of my wife, Alexander? And what should we do should you marry?”

“I simply do not marry then. It is not as though I have much to my name to tempt a woman into marriage,” Alex said, somewhat bitterly. “I simply wish to be by your side, no matter what God may throw our way.”

George gave a deep sigh. “It will not be easy.”

“When has anything ever been easy for us?” Alexander asked.

George gave an absent-minded nod. “You have a point. Very well.” He looked over to Alexander. “If we are to do this, rules should be set in place.

“First, you will tell me if our activities hurt you. I will not tolerate hurting you. In this aspect, I am not your instructor or commander but a lover.

“Second, we do not discuss magic or the war in this setting. Such topics need not darken a bedroom.

“Third, in this setting, I would like to think us as equals. Two adults consenting, no distinct differences of power between them. Outside that door, I will resume to be your commander and superior.

“Are such terms agreeable with you?”

Alexander stayed silent. He wanted to argue some points but George’s tone spoke that any arguments would result in the termination of their physical relationship. Alexander was not ready to risk that.

He could be patient enough to argue when George’s guard was down. “Yes,” he said, silently plotting various ways he could get what he wanted from his relationship with George.

He had waited this long to be with George, he could wait a little longer to tear down the last of his defenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I will be publishing the complete work at a later date! I had to crunch a lot of things down on a short notice since senior project and sorority life took away a lot of my time.


End file.
